gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ursula
|vehicles = Surfer (possibly) Tractor (possibly) |nationality = American |voice = Sarah Sirota }} Ursula is a minor character in the Grand Theft Auto series and a possible girlfriend in Grand Theft Auto V, she first appears in the random event Hitch Lift 2. Background Ursula is a mentally unstable woman, possible because she had an unhappy childhood. According to her comments about her life, her mother tortured her by locking her in a basement and shaving her hair. Her mother also forced her to dress like a boy. Her mother later died. This, along with her upbringing, caused Ursula to become mentally ill, making comments about her gardener getting sick and falling off a cliff and how the last person to pick her up choked to death on his own hand, implying that she killed all 3 of them. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Ursula can be found along North Calafia Way, south of Mount Chiliad. Once the player has found her, she asks the player to take her back to her house, El Gordo Lighthouse. When playing as Trevor, it is possible to take her to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000 as a reward. Along the ride, it becomes quite apparent that Ursula is unstable, and each protagonist makes a different comment about Ursula: *Franklin becomes disturbed with Ursula's behaviour and says that "it's official, your ass is crazy". *Trevor initially acts disturbed by Ursula's behavior, stating "you're really crazy" while taking her home. However, he begins to warm to Ursula, most likely due to their similarly-unhinged personalities. Once the player takes her home, she will give them her number and ask them to call her. Also, she will stand behind Trevor or Franklin's vehicle and take a photo of it (whether of the car or of its license plate is unclear). After this, Ursula becomes a Booty Call. She will always wear her red backpack and will wait for the protagonist at the marina in Sandy Shores when a booty call is arranged. En route to her house, she will give the protagonist oral sex. Any vehicle parked outside her home will be repaired after the booty call and the weather will change to heavy rain. Gallery Ursula-GTAV-Hitching.png|Ursula found hitchhiking on North Calafia Way. Ursula's_House.jpg|Front view of Ursula's House. UrsulasHouse-GTAV-PCScreenshot.png|Ursula's House in the PC version. Ursula-GTAV-SextA.png|First Text Ursula-GTAV-SextB.png|Second Text Ursula-GTAV-SextC.png|Third Text Trivia *If the player tries to call her number with any character, even before having her random encounter, it is possible set up a booty call with her and keep her number in the phone list. *With the exception of her clothing, Ursula's character model is not unique. It is shared with several pedestrians who can be seen in Los Santos. *Ursula may be considered as a tribute to the Friends TV Series character, Ursula, who similarly lost her mother at a young age and is also slightly crazy. In the TV Series, Ursula takes part in sexual actions, just like GTA V's Ursula. Navigation de:Ursula pl:Ursula es:Ursula fr:Ursula ru:Урсула Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Determinant Characters Category:Random Encounters Category:Booty Call Category:Girlfriends Category:Girlfriends in GTA V